Episode 115: Angels in Chains
Jenny is charged with treason when she's linked to some stolen files, and the team must rally to prove her innocence before she spends the rest of her life in prison. Guest Cast Plot Erica is working on case reports in the situation room and Jenny comes in to prepare for crew evaluations. Erica hasn't done case reports in the past, and she finally read Kyle's report on the Galbreth case. Erica learns that Jenny really stuck out her neck for her, and she awkwardly thanks Jenny. Erica leaves to get a sandwich, and Jenny tries to gain access to files on Michael Knight. As she gets the files, F.L.A.G. agents come aboard Sky One with a warrant for Jenny's arrest. Jenny is brought before a tribunal for charges of treason, lead by Miss Barrett. TKR's arch-enenmy, who has managed to always stay one step ahead of the team, and F.L.A.G. suspects it was a team member giving him information. In an attempt to catch the traitor, they placed some false files in the F.L.A.G. computers to see who would access them; Jenny did. Kyle stands by Jenny during the trial, stating that she is the most loyal person he has ever known. Miss Barrett tells Kyle that given his family history, he should know to be wary of exemplary agents. Duke, Trek and Erica wait outside the room while Kyle and Jenny speak to the board of inquiry. Trek suggests that they break into F.L.A.G.'s computer room to get some answers. Trek tells Erica she'll have to get them past security. Erica runs into the guard room claiming a man outside is having a heart attack. The guard is willing to call for help, but won't leave his post. Erica leaves and returns telling the guard that the man is alright but she is really shaken up the incident and just needs to be held. He hugs her, and they start kissing wildly as Duke and Trek sneak by. Trek downloads some files from the main computer hoping to find the trail of a hacker. Someone enters the computer room, but Duke throws an empty computer monitor shell over his head and they escape. In a cabin deep in the woods, a henchman reports to Mobius that Jenny was caught before she gained access to the confidential files. Starr tells Mobius that he should have let her infiltrate TKR a long time ago. Mobius tells her that once Jenny is locked away in prison they will even easier access to her. Jenny tells the board that a few years ago, while still a Marine, she found out she was adopted. She believes that her father may have been a Las Vegas cop named Michael Long, who may have secretly joined the Foundation. Jenny admits to having accessed the files, but maintains she never copied or gave them to anyone. Jenny is found guilty of treason, and is sentenced to a federal prison for life with no opportunity for parole. Trek reviews the stolen files from F.L.A.G. and determines that it was definitely Jenny who accessed the files. In addition, each time she accessed the computer she took the afternoon off, claiming she had tooth problems. Despite the evidence against her, the team tries to clear her name. Kyle pleads with his superiors to let Jenny go, but they refuse. Erica asks Kyle what they are going to do; he tells her it will have to be by the book, but Erica isn't satisfied. She returns to her room, where a shadowy figure hands her a map showing the route of Jenny's prison transport bus. He simply says he has his reasons for doing this. Erica takes Beast to rescue Jenny, Beast is only too happy to assist. Erica tries to blow out the front tire with a small missile. Things don't go as planned, and the entire bus explodes. Erica pulls Jenny from the wreckage, and they go on the run. Beast leads the police away to help their escape. Trek learns that Jenny may have been spying for Mobius without her knowledge, using a neuro-optic data-chip recorder implanted in her molar. Kyle reports the theory of the data-chip to his superior, who then gives orders to kill Jenny on sight. The information in that chip could destroy F.L.A.G. if Mobius got his hands on it. Meanwhile, Jenny also begins to think that the dentist may be involved, so she and Erica head for his office. All of the running takes its toll on Erica, who starts yelling at Jenny. Erica angily apologizes for not being as tough as Jenny and for not thinking the escape plan through far enough, but she cared too much for Jenny to let her sit in prison. Jenny and Erica arrive at the dental office and the receptionist tells them that Dr. Greene is on vacation. When Jenny insists on finding out exactly where he is, the receptionist proves hostile and soon the situation breaks out into fight. Jenny wins, and it's obvious to Erica that the entire office was just a front. They steal a car and drive out to Mobius' cabin, just as Duke and Kyle arrive at the office. Jenny and Erica are captured as soon as they arrive at the cabin, and Mobius has his men begin to extract the data from Jenny's chip. Erica manages to use a paper clip to break out of her handcuffs and punches out Starr. Mobius discharges a gas bomb and he and Starr escape. Duke and Kyle arrive at the cabin. Jenny tells them that altough Mobius got away, he left behind his computer with all of the information on property holdings, bank accounts and associates. Erica reports to Kyle prepared to hand in her uniform and resign from TKR. Kyle just tells her not to do it again, unless her heart tells her to. Erica tells him about the shadowy figure. Kyle visits Jenny in the situation room. She tells him that although she was cleared of all charges, she will always have to live with the humiliation of the trial. Kyle gives Jenny an "apology" from F.L.A.G. printouts of all the Foundation files on Michael Long. Notes Trivia 115